Plaisir d'offrir
by Oh-eden
Summary: Namié offre beaucoup de cadeaux à son frère. Izaya pense qu'elle en fait un peu trop.


Disclaimer : Durarara! appartient à Ryogo Narita.

Note : Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème "Offrir des cadeaux" de la communauté livejournal bingo_fr.

* * *

« Tout de même Namié, quelle grande sœur attentionnée tu fais. »

La voix chantante et ô combien détestable d'Izaya lui fit quitter des yeux la pile de dossiers qu'elle consultait pour les tourner vers son patron. Il regardait l'écran de son ordinateur portable, confortablement assis sur le canapé du bureau. Quand Izaya la mentionnait en sa qualité de grande sœur, c'était généralement dans le but de se moquer de ses tendances sur-protectrices et critiquer son comportement –tout à fait légitime d'après elle– à l'égard de son frère. En bref, rien de bon n'en sortait généralement.

« Récapitulons : tu lui as offert un joli téléphone portable tout neuf de dernière génération en guise de cadeau de Noël, ses étrennes au nouvel an, des chocolats fait-maison pour la Saint-Valentin, en ce moment tu prépares son cadeau d'anniversaire et je suppose que tu comptes aussi lui offrir quelque chose pour la fête des garçons et peut-être même des bonbons pour Halloween ? Sans oublier les sommes conséquentes que tu lui donnes en guise d'argent de poche chaque mois. »

Ne laissant échapper aucun signe indiquant qu'elle l'écoutait, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour y récupérer une référence.

« Bon, continua Izaya sans se vexer, je dirais que tu le couves, gâtes même, presque un peu trop. Ce n'est plus un enfant après tout. »

Doucement mais sûrement, il continuait son monologue en pente glissante sans se soucier le moins du monde des réactions de sa secrétaire qui continuait son travail comme si de rien n'était.

« Dis moi Namié, tu es bien consciente que l'amour ne s'achète pas ? »

Elle soupira. Pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait de l'ennui du quotidien, Izaya avait tendance à tourner en rond dans ses discussions et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait en agissant ainsi. Pensait-il qu'en la poussant un peu plus, elle réagirait différemment ? Qu'il la ferait craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre à force de persévérance ?

« Je suis plus concernée par le fait que tu te sois apparemment renseigné sur mes faits et gestes au point de connaître en détail les cadeaux que j'achète. »

Il se leva pour s'étirer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est simplement parce que tu es presque toujours ici et que je suis un employeur attentif aux problèmes de ma subordonnée. À t'entendre on croirait que je suis un stalkeur ! »

Namié renifla, depuis leur première rencontre, il semblait constamment utiliser ce mot comme une critique à son égard, même quand il était censé désigner une autre personne. Elle se moquait bien de son avis –ce qu'elle faisait pour Seiji était ce qu'elle considérait nécessaire pour le bien-être et bonheur de son petit-frère adoré– mais ces commentaires s'avéraient usants à force.

Elle revint à ses dossiers et Izaya se mit à farfouiller dans les étagères derrière son canapé.

« Peut-être que je devrais offrir un cadeau à ce cher Seiji moi aussi, en guise de remerciement pour tes loyaux services. », annonça-t-il sarcastique alors qu'elle l'entendait sortir avec peine un objet.

L'idée qu'il offrit quelque chose à son frère adoré était aussi absurde qu'effrayante, aussi fut-elle forcée de quitter à nouveau son travail des yeux pour faire comprendre à son imbécile d'employeur qu'il ne fallait pas pousser la blague trop loin.

Son regard tomba sur une paire de longs cils fermés, accordés aux courts cheveux châtains qui encadraient la peau de porcelaine baignant dans le liquide verdâtre dont était rempli le bocal qu'Izaya tenait à deux mains.

Un petit rire étranglé sortit de sa bouche devant cette surprise. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus naturel, voir moqueur mais se retrouver en face de cette tête de poupée lui était toujours un peu douloureux, malgré la fascination mystique que l'objet arrivait à exercer même sur elle –rien qu'un tout petit peu mais déjà trop, se disait parfois Namié. Elle voulut se rattraper par une remarque sarcastique.

« Franchement Izaya si tu veux me faire une mauvaise blague, assure-toi au moins qu'elle soit crédible. »

Montrer ainsi la chose dont Seiji s'était entiché avait certes produit un choc mais il était évident que l'informateur ne sacrifierait pas cette pièce maitresse de son plan farfelu juste pour le plaisir de la torturer.

« Vraiment ? »

Et il y avait dans ses yeux, dans ses dents blanches rieuses, une lueur telle qu'elle en vint à douter une seconde de l'étendue de sa folie.

Namié serra les dents et le sourire d'Izaya s'agrandit de quelques millimètres en réaction.

« Je dois avouer que tu es un très bon acteur. »

Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même puis posa le bocal sur la table basse et revint à son ordinateur, tapotant sur le clavier pour ajouter une nouvelle ligne de texte à une conversation. Le jeu était fini.

La secrétaire relut son travail à la recherche d'une erreur qu'elle aurait potentiellement négligé puis, ne trouvant rien, elle remit les documents qu'elle consultait dans leurs classeurs respectifs, plaça les papiers qu'elle voulait qu'Izaya examine sur son bureau et alla ranger le reste dans la bibliothèque.

« Namié ! »

Elle se pencha à la rambarde qui longeait les étagères surélevées pour le voir. En dessous, Izaya était allongé sur son canapé, pianotant d'une main sur les touches.

« Puisque tu es une personne si attentionnée. Aurais je droit à un cadeau d'anniversaire moi aussi ? »

L'envie de lui faire tomber dessus le dernier classeur qu'elle avait entre les mains se fit sentir. À la place, elle se contenta d'une vulgaire pirouette pour esquiver la réponse.

« Je ne connais pas la date.

—Le...

—Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Sa cruauté le fit s'esclaffer et elle soupira, à moitié de dépit, à moitié de fatigue, devant l'apparente invulnérabilité d'Izaya face aux critiques et moqueries.

« Bon, dans ce cas je me contenterais du dîner en guise de cadeau. », conclut-il.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

« Mais je le cuisine déjà presque à chaque fois.

—Je sais, je sais. »

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle arrête de chercher de la logique dans ses propos.


End file.
